


街边

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 群p强奸有失禁和人棍想象注意。（3D的嘴巴和脖子真是太色了我淦）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	街边

**Author's Note:**

> 群p强奸有失禁和人棍想象注意。  
> （3D的嘴巴和脖子真是太色了我淦）

“真是长了张一看就知道很会吸的小嘴啊。”  
“要我说还是得干他屁股，老子绝对要把他操得流水。”  
他本就耳朵灵，那些不怀好意的话让他瞬间就警惕起来。那两个男人察觉到有人看过来，哈哈笑出声，对他比了个下流的手势就转身走了。  
下次还是绕远路回家吧。  
他想着晚上是随便做点吃的对付过去还是叫外卖，等注意到身后那人后为时已晚，一个兜帽拉得很低的奇怪大叔搂住他的腰，把头埋在他脖颈里吸，吐出的热气恶心得要死。  
“那、那个，不好意思……我是男人。”  
本以为对方会骂他几句就走开，但事实证明他还是太天真了。另外四个人从拐角走过来围住他，手掌拍着他的脸，目光在他身上肆无忌惮地来回扫射。  
“管他男的女的，这张脸可是上等货啊。”  
在拐角处呼救也毫无意义，那群人把他捂住嘴拖到没人的地方，强迫他口交。他看了看示威意义的拳头，在暴力的胁迫下只好妥协，不情不愿地跪下去，牙齿咬住牛仔裤拉链，笨拙地扯下来。昏暗灯光照着他额头上细密的汗珠。紧接着他就被粗暴地捏着下巴塞了阴茎进去，没等他适应过来就往喉咙里面顶。  
“唔、等……”  
他本能地想撤出来，却察觉到脑后的手用了蛮力扣住他，把他当成飞机杯来用。他想吐，粗长的阴茎硬得像根烧红的烙铁，一下接一下地撞他的喉咙和脸颊，脸颊不时被龟头戳得鼓起。努力想做出愤怒的眼神去瞪那个罪魁祸首，但在犯罪者视角看来也就比落水的小奶狗凶了那么一点半点。  
身后的人扒下他的裤子，带着茧子的手指沾着撸出来的精液，在他后穴里毫无章法地抠挖，弄得他又疼又怕，嘴里含着东西所以只能呜呜地叫出声，唾液顺着嘴角挂在下巴上痒得难受。几个男人更兴奋了。  
“老大，先别转手卖了他，再留着玩几天吧？”  
为首的男人忙着干这张软乎乎的小嘴，没理他，只是看到阴茎在他股缝里蹭的时候说了句“别操晕过去了”。  
后穴被硬生生顶开的感触太过鲜明，他痛得整个身体都绷紧了，抗拒地往前躲，喷出来的精液却呛到他嗓子里。男人撸出剩下的精液喷在侦探脸上，腥味让他羞耻得简直要昏死过去。  
身后那人还不干不净地骂着，也没再继续往里面操，换了手指进去继续暴力地开拓。侦探麻木地被抬起上半身，继续用嘴服务另一个男人的阴茎，卷翘的睫毛上还挂着白色浊液，显得又淫乱又情色。小混混们愈发过分，扯开他绑好的长发，对着保养得漂亮的黑发射了一发。  
那男人让其他人拉起他的腿，侦探整个人被迫坐在那根阴茎上往下沉，只好配合着放松后穴让侵略者的性器顺利插到底。  
“好疼……！”  
他喊痛也只换来一拳殴打，疼得他收紧了后穴，夹得屁股里的阳具差点就射出来。小混混们好像发现了什么新玩法，掐他淡粉色的乳头，用力啃咬，让他发出尖叫和抽泣声。  
他被干得浑身脱力，按在脏兮兮的地上，囊袋和胯部撞在他屁股上的声音格外响亮。那人把精液射在他肚子最深处，还意犹未尽地蹭了两下才让给别人，用侦探的手打炮的一人又把硬梆梆的性器捅进去。他早就被操得又热又软，埋进去舒服得不亚于按摩，充血的穴口粉红粉红的，乖巧得不行，几乎收不住里面流出来的白色浊液。抽出来后小穴还不停收缩，好像欲求不满一样。  
恍惚中只听到那些人说了一句“要不把他做成人棍好了”。  
他好像陷入梦里，冷漠地看着自己的样子，不论是行动还是进餐都需要别人帮忙，连排泄也得求着别人帮忙，所以尿液落在便器里的样子也会被人看到。做爱时更是会失去所有自主权，就算被人扯着头发，把温热的口腔当成飞机杯来使用也说不出怨言，只能“唔唔”地含糊着发出意味不明的音节。或许那个人还会想看自己无措的样子，觉得那样会很可爱，于是自己就被扒光衣服扔在床上或者随便一个什么地方。炮机上的硅胶阴茎毫不留情地捅进后穴，戳得生疼，只好害怕又卑微地祈求不要这样做。但对方仍旧放任自己被机械干得双眼失神地呻吟，眼神乱飘，在止不住的高潮里哭得一塌糊涂，泪和汗水一起蒸腾成热乎乎的水汽。失去了手脚，所以怎么也逃脱不掉，在绝望里如溺水之人一样地拼命挣扎。  
那是自己的未来吗？  
小混混们还在不停地往他的肚子和嘴里浇灌精液，后穴已经失去知觉，他终于被操得失禁，射出一点稀薄的精液后，淡黄色的液体稀稀拉拉地流出来。一只皮鞋轻轻踩着他的阴茎碾压，看他还是没有反应，就扯起他的头发，不知从哪掏了把剪刀出来。  
他一下子惊醒，捂住脑袋往后缩，“求你了，只有头发不行……不要——”  
敌不过那人硬生生把他扯过去，咔嚓一声听在耳朵里宛如坠入地狱之音，他仿佛被抽走灵魂般瘫倒下去，任凭男人们拽着他的身体，当成破布娃娃一样肆意玩弄，甚至用记号笔在他大腿上写正字，记录着他被操了多少回。身体已经不属于自己了，从今以后也只是一具会喘的人偶而已，别人付出一笔小钱就能使用他。  
他已经不需要再清醒过来了。  



End file.
